warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryewillow
'''Ryewillow '''is gingerInto the Flames, Prologue she-cat with a flame-coloredBramblestar's Wishful Nights, Chapter 2 tint, strange blueBramblestar's Wishful Nights, Chapter 2 eyes. [[Bramblestar's Wishful Nights|''Bramblestar's Wishful Nights]] Chapter One She is briefly mentioned when Bramblestar is thinking of a deputy. She remembers her deputy Ryewillow who passed away in a mudslide. Since Ryewillow was a good friend for many seasons, Bramblestar mourned her death and had left her clan without a deputy. Her heart twists when thinking of replacing her friend so quickly Chapter Two Bramblestar questions Ryewillow was the flame-colored cat comes over to her. Bramblestar tilts her head when Ryewillow passes her, though Bramblestar follows her. The two pad along the StarClan meadow in silence and Bramblestar looks nervously between the meadow and Ryewillow She questions her friend again, though she gets no answer. Though she follows her friend in silence for a bit more before Ryewillow turns to her. She notes that Ryewillow's eyes seem like their looking into her soul. Bramblestar looks round though comes to find out the grass she's standing on is charred. She thinks about a fire, though wonders if they can happen in StarClan. Ryewillow tells the leader to look closely. Bramblestar stares at her before she looks past Ryewillow. She turns to Ryewillow, though she finds the other she-cat padding away. She calls after her friend, fear and anger boiling in her. She questions if her friend is abandoning her. Bramblestar hissed and calls out to Ryewillow. Ryewillow tells her that StarClan wanted to show her something. Chapter Three Bramblestar briefly hears Ryewillow's words before she looks at her clanmates. Into the Flames Prologue The ginger cat made their way down a slope to where starry figures were crouching. She sniffs the air. Though a new scent, sharp and almost wet, hit her nose and the warrior didn't know what to think. She picked up her pace and within a few heartbeats, she found herself next to two of her former clanmates, Spottedmoon and Pumpkinpatch. She questions what's happening and looks at Pumpkinpatch. Pumpkinpatch opens her mouth to say something though a large tom comes into view saying the flames were coming. Ryewillow blinks and recognizing him as Mudstar, the previous leader of PineClan. Ryewillow asks when. Mudstar's eyes glimmered and he says it's coming soon and that Bramblestar needs to be told. Even in death, StarClan was still vague. Ryewillow wondered if Bramblestar remembered the life of forgiveness. The ginger she-cat shook her head and then looked over at Spottedmoon and Pumpkinpatch. She wonders what those two were doing there, her ears flattening as she turned. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Badgerbite moving to the two she-cats, Mudstar turning to them as well, the glimmer in his eyes growing intensely. She thinks its a strange and she goes hunt. She had some time on her paws as her message didn't need to be passed along at the moment. The StarClan warrior then disappeared into the vast territory. Coming soon... References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:StarClan Category:PineClan Category:Deceased Category:Deputy Category:Bramblestar's Wishful Nights Characters Category:Into the Flames Characters